Akiyama Mao
|image = AkiyamaMao-20160813.jpg |caption = Akiyama Mao, August 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 153.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |blog = |generation = |join = August 13, 2016 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 24th Generation |join1 = April 2015 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory }} Akiyama Mao (秋山眞緒) is a member of Tsubaki Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She was introduced on May 4, 2015 during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ alongside seven other girls. Biography 2015 On April 1, Akiyama officially joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was formally introduced and participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015 alongside Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka. Akiyama participated as the Hello Pro Kenshuusei opening act in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~. 2016 Akiyama participated as the Hello Pro Kenshuusei opening act in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~. On August 13, it was announced at Tsubaki Factory's fanclub event that Akiyama had joined the group as new member, alongside Ono Mizuho and Onoda Saori."つばきファクトリー 新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-13. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister who is 9 years older than her and an older brother. Mao's family owns an auto-shop business called "Mickey Auto Company" in Osaka, Japan. |-|Education= When Akiyama joined Tsubaki Factory, she was a second year middle school student. As of April 2016, she is currently in her second year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Akiyama Mao has acquired: *'Kishimoto Yumeno:' She gets along well with Tsubaki Factory member Kishimoto Yumeno. *'Maeda Kokoro:' She is good friends with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Maeda Kokoro. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Akiyama Mao: *'Maopin' (まおぴん): Official nickname given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei.""新メンバー"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-08-13. *'Pinnosuke' (ぴんのすけ): Used by Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Inoue Hikaru. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Akiyama Mao (秋山眞緒) *'Nickname:' Maopin (まおぴん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Height:' 153.5cm *'Blood Type:' B *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2016-08-13: Tsubaki Factory member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' (2016-) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Dance, Bridges *'Hobbies:' Dance, Gymnastics *'Strength:' She hates to lose and will work hard at anything *'Weakness:' She gives up quickly if she thinks she can't do something *'Charm point:' Her nose *'Favorite food:' Vegetables and meat *'Least favorite food:' Green peppers and shiitake mushrooms *'Favorite Color:' Rose pink *'Favorite Sport:' Cat-and-mouse, Dodgeball *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "The Power", "SHALL WE LOVE?", "Nen ni wa Nen" *'Motto:' Shoujiki wa Issho no Takara (正直は一生の宝; Honesty is life's treasure) *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi, Sasaki Rikako Trivia *She decided to become a Hello Pro Kenshuusei after failing a Morning Musume 12th Generation audition. *Her future dream was to have a major debut in a new unit. In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her future dream is to be active in television and be respected by many people. *She'll work hard at singing and dancing to become someone that others will look up to. *She thinks everyone is very nice in Hello Pro Kenshuusei and she's happy she gets to learn so much about singing. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Ono Mizuho. *Her favorite genres of dance are waack, girls' hip-hop, and hip-hop. *She has the same surname as former Hello Pro Egg and THE Possible member Akiyama Yurika. *She has performed in a flash mob promoting a Kobe women's support group, kiDuki, at Kobe Harborland umie. *Her favorite music genre is western music. See Also *Gallery:Akiyama Mao *List:Akiyama Mao Concert & Event Appearances *List:Akiyama Mao Discography Featured In Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Profile de:Akiyama Mao es:Akiyama Mao Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Leo Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Blood Type B Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Light Red Member Color